france and fire
by ilookhotinblack
Summary: charlotte is a new student at sky high but when she meets a certain hothead she is in for an exiting time at sky high


Chapter 1

My names charlotte griffin I am 16 years old and today I am starting sky high I know that I will be a junior but since we have been in France we weren't there for freshmen but I should be able to catch up , it supposed to be a school for superheroes like me and my siblings but I don't understand why we have to go, I don't understand why can't we stay in France so now here I am stuck in this city with no friends and thousands of miles away from home to move to a 4 bedroom house in some tacky city which is supposed to be full of superheroes like us . You see me and my family originally come from France it was the place where my parents met romantic right my mum was born in France but soon left to go to America to become a model, my dad was in America at the time and they both met and it was love at first sight my dad knew this because his power was to be able to sense peoples sole mate and his was my mum, they soon got married and moved back to France where they had me and my brothers and sisters.

I decided to wear my grey tank top a jumper with a tiger on to go over top , blue denim jeans , my favourite pair of grey ankle boots and some jewellery to go with it I toped the look with some mascara. (outfit on profile)

"Charlotte descendre pour le petit déjeuner vous aurez besoin de votre force pour aujourd'hui et j'ai fait vos crêpes aux fraises favoris" (charlotte come down for breakfast you will need your strength for today and I made your favourite strawberry pancakes)

"Maman à venir" (coming mom) I walked down the stairs only to come face to face with my younger brother Jason

"Hey sis I was wondering could you give me 20 quid I need it for this new video game that had just come out"

"No now leave me alone and you should get ready for school dad will drop you off and this time if someone annoys you can't turn them into an animal."

My brother has the power to turn people into any sort of animal he wants them to be. He also can see the future and the past which can be helpful but also annoying as hell sometimes, my powers are I can control the 4 elements and I also have my senses heightened so I can see better than anyone I can also hear better , smell better etc.

I walked into the kitchen Justine following behind me we both sat at the table grabbing a pancake each, my dad was sitting in front of us drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Mom why dose charlottes get to go to superhero school and I have to go to normal school it's not fair." Justine asked while pouting mother turned around

"You are not old enough but you start next year."

After breakfast me and Justine both got our school bags and said goodbye to our parents once we reached the end of the drive we both went opposite was Justine going left me going right, soon enough I found the bus stop just as the bus pulled up the doors opened and I walked on I went right to the back and sat down on the seat reached into my bag to revile my iPod I put the head **phones on and closed my eyes as the first song started playing **

**Somebody call 9-1-1  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, woh-oha  
(Fire burning)  
What a guann?  
(Fire burning)**

Kingston  
Let's Go, hey (Hey, hey)  
Red One (Hey)  
Hey, Hey (Hey)  
Shawty got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of South of Spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door, oha  
My pocket started tickle-ing  
The way she dropped it low that thang  
Got me wanna spend my money on her, her

She get it popping  
Like they're dropping that birthday cake  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black cord and my jewelery  
Shawty is cool like the fire,  
Cool like fire

Somebody call 9-1-1  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, woh-oha  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor, woh-oha  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
(Fire burning, fire burning)

That body is a masterpiece  
The order is one in every hundred years  
But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, home  
I'm afraid we'll blow them legs  
Little mama game is about to change  
She'll be on covers over the world, world

She get it popping  
Like they're dropping that birthday cake  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
I take my red, black cord and my jewelery _**  
**__**{ From: .net }**_**  
Shawty is cool like the fire  
Cool like fire**

Somebody call 9-1-1  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, woh-oha  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor, woh-oha  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

She got that fire in her dance that make them fellas run around, hey  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more, hey  
She got that fire in her dance that make them fellas run around  
My day, get outta my way, everybody, sing now  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more  
What's that boy, let's go, my day, let's go

She get it popping  
Like they're dropping that birthday cake  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
I take my red, black cord and my jewelery  
Shawty is cool like the fire  
Cool like fire

Somebody call 9-1-1  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, woh-oha  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor, woh-oha  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

Somebody call 9-1-1  


I was awakened from my pleasant dream with someone saying

"you're in my seat move" I looked up and saw this boy no man standing in front of me and thanks to my dad I had a gift to tell who belonged with who and this was the person I was meant to be with for the rest of my life OH SHIT.


End file.
